It is commonly known that computerized encryption and de-encryption programs and processes are dependent upon utilization and availability of large prime numbers. Accordingly, computer actuated methods and processes which determine and display large prime numbers desirably assist in message encryption and de-encryption. Such large prime numbers may appropriately be viewed as “raw material” which is processed in the message encryption and de-encryption arts.
Commonly known methods and processes for generating large prime numbers undesirably require a large amount of computer capacity and computer processing time.
The instant inventive prime number generating method solves or ameliorates problems discussed above by providing a method for determining large prime numbers, which method utilizes a relatively small amount of computer power and computing processing time.